Hearts Be True: Under the Dark Moon
by AK1028
Summary: Hi, my name is Luigi Manfredi. You know me as the 'man in green', younger brother to Mario, and boyfriend to Violet Calico. But when I have to deal with ghosts yet again, I might be facing them - without Violet! Let me tell you the story... Please read and review! -And always think outside of the box! (AU of Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon).
1. Chapter 1

**Hearts Be True: Under the Dark Moon**

_Violet's POV_

Hi! You know who am, right? Well, if you don't, let me explain. My name is Violet Jasmine Calico and I'm from Chicago. I know what your thinking, what is a real world girl doing in Mushroom Kingdom? Allow me to explain. I was sent here (no idea how) and instantly met one man that would change my life forever...Luigi James Manfredi. He and I became fast friends as he even helped me with my ice powers. Later on, we became much more than friends.

When Luigi won a mansion in a _'contest'_ that he didn't even enter, he asked me to go with him and the rest is pretty much history. We saved Mario, defeated King Boo, and moved into the simple house together since Luigi gave his regal mansion to Toads in need. Ever since then, Luigi and I have been together. During a time I called the _'Chaos Heart'_ incident, my boyfriend was turned into a bandit called Mr. L. I didn't know about this right away, mind you.

I was with Mario (and Tippi) most of the time. When we were in the Samurai Kingdom (after it was destroyed), I felt something strong in Mr. L. Something very familiar. I told Mario that I was going to go check it out since I'm faster on my own. Mario disagreed with me at first but let it go eventually, knowing that I was right. I could handle myself easily. Even though I was one of the heroes of the prophecy, I wanted to make sure Luigi was alright. So I tailed Mr. L.

When Dimentio attacked Mr. L, sending him into the Underwhere, I had went with him and it was there I got him out of the Lake Twgyz. I remember panting really badly from swimming so hard. That's when I got the shock of my life. Mr. L...turned into my beloved boyfriend. Luigi was badly hurt from Dimentio's attack and he didn't remember anything when he was the bandit. I couldn't bare to tell anyone, that's how shocked I was. So I kept it to myself.

So when Dimentio used Mr. L in the final fight, I felt beyond guilty. I insisted to Mario that he had to let me help him battle Luigi. I knew Mario wouldn't dare hurt Luigi and I wouldn't either but that's what it came down to. I never felt so awful. Everyone forgave me for what happened, even Luigi forgave me. But I knew that Luigi wasn't forgiving himself for what happened. I could sense it every time we made out, his confidence was really badly shaken.

I felt really badly for Luigi and wished that there was something I could do to help. As I brushed my hair in the bathroom, there was something white in the mirror. I perked up as I turned around. When there was nothing there, I put my hair brush down and placed my hat on my head. There was another flash of white as I heard an evil cackle. I shivered. _'No, it couldn't be,'_ I thought. I knew that evil cackle like I knew my own name. But there was just no way.

As I fixed my purple blouse, something white appeared in front of me, the same white thing I saw years ago. The white thing that I thought Luigi and I would never see again. I let out a terrified scream, it was him, our arch foe! However, that was the last thing I saw: those scary fangs and a shining purple gem...

* * *

_A few hours later..._

Luigi returned home from Mushroom Kingdom and started to look around his house for Violet. He wanted to hug her after his long day, it seemed like everyone was still calling him _'Mario's brother' _or_ 'Greenie'_. It bothered him that he wasn't remembered or popular like his big brother (since everyone including Mario moved on from the mansion incident) but he was in Violet's eyes. That's why he wanted to see her.

He called, "Vi? Where are you?"

When he got no answer, he looked around for a note - anything from Violet. Seeing nothing got him more worried. Luigi thought, _'Oh please don't tell me that she left me!'_ Luigi ran upstairs to the room he shared with Violet for the past years but saw that all of her stuff was still there. Luigi got worried instantly as he thought, _'Please don't tell me that Bowser or Fawful got her! Violet, where are you?!'_

* * *

Meanwhile, Luigi wasn't the only one having a strange night. In the distant Evershade Valley, Professor Elvin Gadd was studying ghosts yet again but this time, all of the ghosts were friendly. In the sky and responsible for all of that was an enchanted stone called the Dark Moon. It was in the shape of a crescent moon and glowed a dark purple light. The ghosts in the mansion were helping Elvin with research. It was a peaceful and quiet night.

That was until all of the sudden, a shadow destroyed the Dark Moon, shattering it. The ghosts then went hostile, scaring Elvin out of the mansion. Elvin ran all the way to the Bunker and sealed it. Elvin panted, he was much older than the previous mansion incident. Elvin looked up at the picture from a few years ago. In the picture were: Luigi, Mario, Violet, and him. Luigi and Violet were holding hands and giving victory signs. Mario was giving a thumb up.

Elvin knew in that moment what he had to do. He rushed over to his new invention, the Pixelator. He had to get in touch with Luigi and Violet after he finished his research, he needed to find out what was going on. Elvin thought, _'I wonder if they are still living in that house in Boo Woods.'_ There was only one way to find out, that he knew, and he had to take a chance. Elvin tapped into the television's frequency and hoped that he would reach either Luigi or Violet...

* * *

Back in the house, Luigi was looking very worried. Luigi had turned on the television, trying to get some noise in the house. Luigi got on the phone and talked with Peach.

Peach stated, "No, Luigi. I haven't seen Violet all day."

Luigi sighed as he replied, "Thanks, Peach."

Peach responded, "I'll send out a few Toads to check things out."

Luigi commented, "Thank you."

With that, Luigi hung up with Peach. Peach didn't get a chance to reassure Luigi that Violet would be alright. She sighed as she figured that she would send Mario over there to check on Luigi, first thing in the morning. Luigi rubbed his eyes with worry as snow came onto the television. Luigi was puzzled by this as he slowly walked over to the television and was about to push the button...until Elvin's face appeared on the screen.

Elvin shouted, "Luigi!"

Luigi freaked out, fell backwards, and crawled on his hands and legs until his back to the chair. His heart was pounding in his chest as he saw who was on the screen.

Luigi breathed, still scared, "Elvin?!"

Elvin stated, "I need your help, sonny! It's an emergency! The ghosts have gone hostile!"

* * *

_AK1028: Dun, dun, dun! Well, now this time, we're falling Zack Scott Games on YouTube for this story. What is going on this time around? We're going to find out! I changed my mind on the third year anniversary story (yes I've been on Fan Fiction for three years), making it this the story instead. So, please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	2. Chapter 2

Luigi couldn't believe that he was seeing Elvin yet again after all of this time. He hadn't seen the ghost researcher since the time incident he had with the Shroobs. That was one heck of an adventure...

He blurted out, "What ghosts?!"

Elvin ignored that and asked, "Ah, what are you doing on the floor?"

Luigi blushed out of embarrassment as he got up off of the wood floor.

The green clad plumber started to say, "Elvin, I..."

The ghost hunter interrupted, "Never mind that! I'm preparing the Pixelator!"

Luigi started to protest, waving his hands in front of his face, "Professor, wait a minute..."

But Elvin already started the Pixelator and transported Luigi to Evershade Valley. When Luigi opened his eyes, he found himself in a make-shift lab deep underground. And sitting in a chair was Elvin himself. Elvin was surprised that Luigi was alone.

Elvin asked, "Luigi, where's Violet?"

Luigi sighed and answered, "That's what I was trying to tell you. Violet has gone missing!"

Elvin stated, "Oh dear, how awful!"

Luigi replied, "I have to find her!"

Elvin responded, "Mario can start the search, my boy. Right now, I need your help."

Luigi questioned, "What's going on?"

Elvin explained, "Well, first let me say that you are completely safe here in the Bunker. We'll catch up later and I will help you later with finding Violet. I've been continuing my research on paranormal happenings and whatnot. In fact, after our last adventure, I have become somewhat of an authority in the field. But enough of that, let me fill you in on our ghostly predicament."

With that, Elvin pointed at a screen which had a dark purple crescent moon on it. Luigi was in total awe.

He asked, "What's that?"

Elvin answered, "That is something called the Dark Moon. It's a mysterious celestial body that has a pacifying effect on all of the ghosts in Evershade Valley. When I heard about it, I jumped at the rare chance to study ghosts in a peaceful environment. It was incredible, my boy! I was doing some of the best research of my long and storied career! That is, until something inside the ghosts and they suddenly got all hostile!"

Luigi stated, "And you ran in here to get away from them, correct?"

Elvin replied, "Yes. I was in Gloomy Manor but I knew that they wouldn't come in here after me. Of course, I'm not the one to sit around and twiddle my thumbs. I wanted to know why the ghosts freaked out. So I settled in and did some research to figure out what had happened. That's when I discovered something truly astonishing: the Dark Moon vanished from the sky! And top of that, the whole of Evershade Valley had become enveloped in an eerie fog."

Luigi mumbled, "Mamma mia!"

Elvin continued, "Now, I can't be sure, but I think the disappearance of the Dark Moon is what caused all this mess. And what a mess it is! If we don't do something about it, the ghosts might leave this valley and terrorize the world beyond! Worse still, my research will go to waste! We can't let that happen, my boy! Now, I got good news and bad news."

Luigi questioned, "What's the good news?"

Elvin took a piece of the Dark Moon out and explained, "The good news is, I found a fragment of the Dark Moon near-by! The bad news is, I found a fragment of the Dark Moon near-by which means the thing is broken. And this Dark Moon piece seems to be corrupted by some sort of energy... I reckon it's a disruptive energy that suppresses the Dark Moon's ability to pacify ghosts!"

Luigi stated, "That's not good..."

Elvin then showed Luigi the turn table to clean off the piece of the Dark Moon. Luigi watched in awe as the piece was cleaned and then the fog lifted a tad bit. The ghost researcher typed on his computer a bit and then smiled.

He commented, "Heh heh! I've done it, Luigi! It seems to have regained its original power! And did you hear that whooshing noise outside, youngster? Let me check my instruments." Luigi made a crazy motion behind Elvin's back. Elvin added, "Criminy! All the fog around this Bunker...is gone! Quick! Let's take a look at the map of Evershade Valley."

With that, Elvin brought up the map of the entire valley and appearing on the map was a mansion.

Luigi asked, "A mansion?"

Elvin nodded and answered, "You know what this means? We'll be able to reach Gloomy Manor now! But more importantly, it means that restoring the Dark Moon will solve all our problems! If we find all of the Dark Moon pieces, the fog will vanish and the ghosts will return to normal. But until then, the ghosts will need to be contained. And that's where you come in, Luigi."

Luigi stated, "You want me to capture them, right?"

Elvin replied, "Right, you are the best ghost wrangler I know! You and Violet tore up that mansion years ago! So, what do you say, young feller? Will you help me capture the ghosts and restore the Dark Moon?"

Luigi shook with fear. As much as he didn't want to do this without Violet's help, he knew that Elvin needed help. Luigi thought, _'Besides, maybe sometime away from Violet will do me some good. I haven't really been myself since the Mr. L incident. I still can't believe that I almost killed everyone...'_ Upon thinking this, Luigi made a fist and started to shake. He even started to cry a little. Elvin saw this and wondered if he should really recruit Luigi if Violet was missing.

Finally; Luigi responded, "I'll do it."

Elvin gave Luigi a small smile, the ghost researcher was really worried about Luigi and about Violet. He thought, _'Why would anyone want to harm her? She's a rather sweet girl. And poor Luigi is probably feeling guilty for not protecting her like he did in the first mansion incident...'_ With that, Luigi headed out to Gloomy Manor to pick up the Poltergust 5000, the updated version of Poltergust 3000. He even got the Stroboscope, an updated version of his flashlight.

After capturing some Greenie ghosts and seeing a ghost dog with a gem, Luigi headed back to get his next mission as Elvin told him about the Parascope. The Parascope was to detect paranormal signals. Luigi's next mission was to investigate the northern rooms in the Gloomy Manor. However, some Slammer ghosts got to the gears first and took them. After investigating the mansion, Luigi got the gears back and headed back to the Bunker.

Elvin commented, "You are doing a great job so far, Luigi. A few Slammers, Greenies, and even a Hider!"

Luigi shrugged and stated, "It's no big deal, Elvin."

Suddenly, the Dual Scream (the updated version of the Game Boy Horror) started to ring. Luigi puzzled at this as Elvin remembered something.

Elvin told Luigi, "Oh, I gave Mario your DS number."

Luigi answered the DS and said, "Hello?"

An image of Mario appeared on the screen and he asked, "Weegie! Elvin told me what happened about the Dark Moon! Are you okay?"

Luigi answered, "Yeah, Malleo. These ghosts are good but they aren't as bad as the portrait ghosts."

Mario stated, "Well, that's good news. Oh yes, Elvin also told me that Violet has gone missing. Peach said the same thing but I didn't want to jump to conclusions until I heard from you."

Luigi turned sad and replied, "Oh Malleo... She's missing alright. I came home and she wasn't there. All her stuff was there but there was no trace of her! Oh my God, Malleo, what if she's hurt?"

Mario responded, "Relax bro. While you are helping out the professor, I'll look around for Violet."

Luigi asked, "You do that for me, big bro?"

Mario answered, "I owe you one, baby bro. Ciao!"

With that, Mario hung up, leaving Luigi to think on his words. And his words meant one thing: he did remember the first mansion incident.

* * *

_AK1028: Dun, dun, dun! A-1 and A-2 done just like that! Can Luigi get the Dark Moon back together? Will Mario find Violet? Who destroyed the Dark Moon in the first place? There's only one way to find out! You stayed tuned for chapter 3! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	3. Chapter 3

After Elvin fixed the gears, he started to talk about the Ghost Portrificationizer but then was cut off by piano music. Luigi perked up at this and thought, _'Melody? Is that possible? She turned back into a painting!'_ Elvin saw Luigi's face and knew that the younger Manfredi brother was thinking about Melody. The ghost researcher merely shook his head to let Luigi know that it wasn't Melody. Luigi did nothing but when he was pixelated in, his heart was breaking.

Luigi sighed as he went into his mission, he went into the library. _'I do wonder what happened to the portraits that Elvin was so hyped up on years ago,'_ Luigi wondered. After defeating the strong Poltergeist, Luigi went back into the mansion to get the Dark-Light Device to see illusions. What really surprised him was there was a Boo causing it. After capturing the Boo, his Dual Scream started to ring. Luigi checked the image and saw that Elvin was calling.

Luigi said, "Hello?"

Elvin stated, "Criminy! What in tarnation was a Boo doing here in the valley?! Good thing you had the Dark-Light Device on you, or you've been in real trouble!"

Luigi replied, "No kidding. Mind pixelating me outta here?"

Elvin responded, "Sure, hold on!"

With that, Elvin hung up and pixelated Luigi back to the Bunker. Elvin knew that Boos in a group would be too powerful. Luigi shivered from the last time Elvin told him (and Violet) that. Upon thinking of Violet, Luigi looked sad. He was really worried about Violet. He hoped that Mario found her or had some clue to where she was. As Luigi was cleaning up the spider webs in the mansion as his next mission, Mario was in Sarasaland, speaking with Princess Daisy.

Daisy told Mario, "No, I haven't seen Violet recently, Mario."

Mario sighed sadly as he replied, "I was afraid you were going to say that."

Daisy questioned, "Have you looked in Mushroom Kingdom?"

Mario answered, "First place I looked. The Toads are even helping."

Daisy stated, "You know that's a bad idea, right? They are just as fearful as Luigi."

Mario replied, "Good point but we can't have your cousin going out to look for Violet now can we?"

Daisy responded, "Touché."

After cleaning the spider webs, Mario gave Luigi the news update and that he would continue the search. Luigi sighed sadly, his heart wasn't in this. He was really worried about Violet. Elvin placed his hand on top of Luigi's reassuringly.

Elvin commented, "She's okay, Luigi. She would want you to do this."

Luigi looked at Elvin with tears in his eyes and asked, "You think so?"

Elvin answered, "Yes, as a matter of fact, I do."

It was easy to tell that after that Luigi battled and worked a bit light-heartedly, as if he was doing it all for Violet. Luigi even took down the spider that was possessed by a ghost on his own and then got a piece of the Dark Moon. Luigi pumped his fists in victory as he kissed the heavens above after the spiders went back to their home. Luigi was a bit thrown off but he smiled anyhow. At least Mario was safe this time around but he was worried about Violet...

Luigi commented to Elvin while they were in the Bunker, "I hope this helps, Professor."

Elvin stated, "It will, my boy. It will."

After cleaning off the Dark Moon piece, more of the fog lifted. Elvin was certainly puzzled by the dark energy surrounding the pieces, as if this all was on purpose. Luigi looked up at him and saw his face.

Luigi asked, even though it was more of a statement, "You think this is all on purpose, don't you?"

Elvin nodded and answered, "Its the only explanation. I just want to know who and why."

Luigi stated, "As do I and I wonder if this has anything to do with Violet's disappearance. By the way, what happened to the portrait ghosts?"

Elvin was about to explain but then the computer went off, showing that another mansion was now in range.

Elvin commented, "Looks like you can now go to the Haunted Towers."

Luigi gulped as he shivered from fear. He hated this whole ghost thing but what else could he do? Mario (and the Toads) were looking for Violet anyhow. Plus, Elvin needed his help. With that, he headed out to the Haunted Towers and started to work on his first mission there: to fix the plumbing system. _'Simple enough since I am a plumber,'_ Luigi thought as he started to climb. Luigi finally got to the Water Supply on the roof after capturing many ghosts.

He finally got the water to flow again and that's when he was pixelated back to the Bunker. Suddenly, his Dual Scream started to ring again, this time showing that Mario was calling. Luigi answered it.

Luigi answered, "Hello?"

Mario commented, "Hey Luigi!"

Luigi questioned, "Hey big bro. Any luck finding Violet?"

Mario explained, "Not yet. I checked Mushroom Kingdom and Sarasaland. No one has seen her. I'll check other places too, including Flipside and Flopside."

Luigi stated, "Thanks Malleo."

Mario replied, "Just stay safe baby bro. Ciao."

With that, Mario hung up. Luigi sighed as he gathered in some oxygen. Luigi felt like swearing every word in the book and hurting himself until he bleed badly. The green clad ghost hunter thought, _'I can't believe I wasn't there to protect her from whatever it was. This feels like this was all my fault. I might as well be the one to kidnap her. Oh Vi...'_ With much sadness in his heart, Luigi went to his next mission. This mission was to get into the tree to get to the top.

The only thing stopping him was a pinwheel gate. However, the Hiders in the area took off the pinwheels and hid them all around the mansion. After grabbing each and every one, Luigi was being pixelated back to the Bunker. Luigi figured that at a good and steady pace, he could get this done easily. At least, that was his hope. He wanted to help Mario with the search to find his beloved girlfriend.

Luigi whispered, while being pixelated, "Violet...wherever you are... I hope you are safe and sound..."

* * *

_AK1028: Well, there you have it guys! The missions: A-3, A-4, A-5, A-6, B-1, and B-2 done all in one chapter! I didn't want to extend this longer than it needs to be, that would be like telling the story all over again. I will make sure that Luigi comes across Polterpup, the ghost pup is important to the story! On a personal note, I passed my road test! I feel so freaking awesome right now! Thanks to everyone for their support, you guys rock! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	4. Chapter 4

Luigi went back to the Haunted Towers with the pinwheel veins and the wrench that Elvin had gave him. The green clad ghost hunter was doing this all like a zombie, capturing ghosts and going back for Boos plus doing the mission that the ghost researcher gave him. This time, the mission involved finding a Toad that was in the Hollow Tree or close to it. However, the path lead Luigi upstairs to...a cemetery... Luigi gulped, swallowing some of his fear down.

While Elvin wasn't looking, Luigi made sure that he made himself bleed with the knife Mario gave him for his birthday a few years ago. The cuts weren't very deep so they went unnoticed by Elvin. Luigi just made sure that it made him bleed for a minute or so before he covered it. They were all over his upper torso, his arms, and his legs. Luigi wanted to make sure that the cuts weren't in plain sight. Anyhow, he needed to find the Special Key and the Toad.

Luigi entered the Crypt and muttered, "Well, at least I know what to expect."

After tearing down the brick wall, Luigi saw something that he prayed that he would never see again (or at least close to it). Luigi saw a Toad in a painting. After whispering a curse word, the green clad ghost hunter shone the Dark-Light Device on the painting, bringing the Toad out of it. But that knocked both of them to the ground.

The Toad blubbered, "I'm free! Wait... Luigi? What are you doing here?" Luigi got up and then the Toad hugged his left leg, making Luigi cringe a little bit in pain. The Toad (Ethan) added, "Aw, it doesn't matter! You're my hero!"

Luigi patted Toad's head as he asked, "And what's your name?"

Ethan answered, "Ethan, nice to meet you!"

After guiding Ethan passed the Three Sisters, Luigi pixelated the Toad back to the Bunker before getting pixelated himself. Elvin told Luigi that Ethan had brought back a snapshot taken by the special tridimensional security camera. Luigi looked at the picture and saw something quite...unusual. Not only was a Boo giving the Special Key to a ghost that Luigi and Elvin had never seen before but in the background was something of interest.

Two Boos were holding a bag with something in it: a gold frame with some shoes showing. _'A painting,'_ Luigi wondered. Luigi didn't know what it was but looking at the frame made his heart stop cold. What was it about that frame that was giving him such a hard time? Anyways, after much climbing, Luigi got the Special Key back from the Sneaker ghosts until he heard some barking. Luigi looked and saw the same ghost dog from Gloomy Manor.

Luigi scolded, as the polter pup played with the Special Key, "No, no! Bad doggie!"

Polterpup, however, didn't listen to Luigi as he tossed the Special Key out the window and then went after it. Luigi groaned, face palming himself. He forgot all about Violet and was more focused on the ghost dog. He chased the polter pup all around the mansion and finally caught him. However, the rascally dog got out of the Poltergust 5000 and ran off. Luigi went up to the top of the Hallow Tree and faced the ghost at the top (which possessed some stairs).

It was just like that Luigi was moving on from the Haunted Towers to the Old Clockworks. Like Elvin had instructed, Luigi went to the time gate but the hands were missing... Elvin called Luigi on the Dual Scream, seeing this all from the Bunker.

Elvin groaned, "Billowing banshees! The clock hands are missing! Ho ho! Oho! Those ghosts sure are a clever bunch. You see, the clock hands operate the Clock Tower Gate. The ghosts figured that out and hid them from us! Incredible! Well, not for us, of course. It's actually pretty terrible. It would take a strong ghost to pry off those clock hands."

Luigi asked, "So what the hell do we do?"

Elvin was a bit taken back that Luigi was now swearing but in the current condition he was in, the ghost researcher let it slide. Elvin typed on the computer and the Parascope.

He answered, "There's a strong signal underground, and I reckon it's them. According to my research, there's a special compass that should help you get down there. It's likely stored in the Drafting Office. Hop to it!"

With that, Elvin hung up and Luigi was once again on his own. After retrieving the special compass, Luigi went underground next, in hopes to find the clock hands. However, when he got down to the Crypt, a Poltergeist took the hour hand and Luigi had a battle with mummies. _'Glad that they aren't my mummy,'_ Luigi mused. Suddenly, his Dual Scream went off yet again, showing that Mario was calling. Luigi quickly answered it.

Luigi greeted, "Hello?"

Mario asked, "Hi, baby bro! How's the ghost hunting going?"

Luigi answered, "Slow but I think we should be done sooner or later so I can join you in finding my Violet."

Mario perked up and stated, "Oh, _'your'_ Violet, huh? Sounds like you are getting pretty serious about her."

Luigi blushed as he quickly changed the subject, "Please, just tell me you found her safe and sound."

Mario sighed sadly and replied, "I only wish I could, Weegie. I even checked Flipside and Flopside. No one has seen her."

Luigi was the one to sigh sadly now as a horrid thought crossed his mind.

He stammered, "M-Malleo, do you think she was sent back to the real world?"

Mario explained, "I asked Elvin that very same question. He said it was very unlikely since if that was the case, we would've been sent back too. No, Violet's here in our world. We just have to find her."

Luigi took in a breath and let it out, relaxing himself as he replied, "Well, I've looked in the haunted mansions here so far in Evershade Valley. There's no sign of her."

Mario responded, "Hmm, this might be harder than we thought. I'll come over to Evershade Valley as soon as I'm done in Pi'ilo Island."

Luigi questioned, "That resort we kept hearing about from Princess Peach?"

Mario answered, "That's the one. I'm gonna go check it out and then I'll come over to the valley. Ciao!"

With that, Mario hung up as Luigi sighed sadly. The green clad ghost hunter was really worried about Violet. Where was she? Was she safe? Did she...still love Luigi? So many questions...not enough time. Luigi picked himself off of the ground and went back to the mission, becoming more and more like a heartbroken man.

* * *

_AK1028: This chapter covers the missions: B-3, B-4, B-5, B-6, C-1, and C-2. We shall continue onwards with Luigi after these commercials! Just kidding! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	5. Chapter 5

Luigi was in the Roundhouse, battling with the Poltergeist using the Poltergust 5000. _'What a pun on words,'_ Luigi thought as he managed to capture the strong ghost. After flashing his victory sign, Elvin brought him back to the lab. While Elvin was working on trying to get a clue of where the hour hand was, Luigi was in the bathroom - once again taking out his knife. Luigi took off his overalls, revealing the green striped boxers that he was wearing.

There were multiple bandages on him, either from his cutting or from the ghosts themselves. However, there was this one cut on his knee that Luigi didn't quite understand. After making his small indent on his left leg, the blood slowly came out, making Luigi squirm a little bit. Luigi wasn't usually like this, cutting himself and such but he felt so guilty about Violet. Suddenly and without warning, Luigi had a flash.

* * *

_Mr. L's POV (Past)_

Dimentio...so you were playing with me all along. You just wanted me out of the way so you could have your moment with sir-jumps-a-lot. Very well played. So, this is how my game ends. Drowning in the Lake Twgyz. How ironic since the start, my mind has been flowing like a river. I could see everything so clearly and Brobot L-type was perfect. Yet sir-jumps-a-lot, pretty-princess-in-pink, koopa-with-a-weight-problem, and body-cold-as-ice defeated me.

How the hell was I defeated so easily? Was I too weak? No, that couldn't be it. I couldn't be as weak as one of those juniors, could I? My sole purpose was to kill sir-jumps-a-lot for Count Bleck. After I did that...I don't know. Perhaps I would've killed the rest of them too and kept body-cold-as-ice for my own needs. She was beautiful...that sweet Vi... Wait, what's that coming towards me? It couldn't be sir-jumps-a-lot, there was no way anyone was gonna end his game.

Perhaps it was koopa-with-a-weight-problem, that'd be hilarious. No, it was defiantly human and whoever it was started coming towards me. I squinted my eyes, with the feeling that my lungs were going to pop. So this was how it was going to end... Sir-jumps-a-lot 3 - The Green Thunder 0. How pathetic. That's when I felt something holding my gloved hand after I passed out. Whatever it was, it was cold yet somehow familiar and friendly.

The next thing I knew, my eyes trembled open and the first person I saw was body-cold-as-ice. What was she doing in the Underwhere? Did her game end? And why was she all wet? And why was I getting turned on from seeing her in tight wet clothes? Oh how I wanted to kiss her... But wait, why would I want to kiss her? Why was I being turned on by a simple beauty? There was not much special about her except that scar on her left cheek.

It was similar to mine and...we got those from King Boo though Violet's scar has been there longer due to her grandfather's ghost marking her as a little girl. Wait, where in hell (if you pardon our current location) did all of that come from? How did I know that? Who was King Boo? What grandfather? What was going on?! And...didn't I call her Vi when I was drowning in Lake Twgyz? Why did I do that? I usually call her _'body-cold-as-ice'_...

* * *

Luigi shook his head, making him come out of the flash. He thought, _'So that's what happened in the Underwhere. Violet saved my life without knowing it was me. Unless I either transformed in front of her or I told her who I was. I can't remember...'_ After covering the injury that he gave himself, Luigi went chasing after Polterpup yet again since the ghost pup took the hour hand. After chasing Polterpup all around, Luigi recovered the hour hand.

The green clad ghost hunter smiled as he was pixelated back to the Bunker. Maybe this time he had his ghost doggy friend. But when Luigi emptied out the Poltergust 5000, Polterpup came popping out of the machine, licked their faces, and ran off. Luigi groaned, what was with that ghost pup? With that, Luigi went back into the Old Clockworks and started to look for the rotor. _'I wonder if I will run into Polterpup again,'_ Luigi thought.

After rescuing another Toad named Fredrick from his painting, Elvin pixelated him back to the lab. Just like Ethan, Fredrick didn't remember how he got trapped and he brought an image with him. There were a bunch of ghosts in the picture, going into the Clock Tower Gate. Plus there was a strange light coming from seemingly nowhere... Anyhow, the two Boos were there, still holding the bag and the frame - this time right side up.

Luigi squinted his eyes and saw that the hat in the portrait looked familiar to him. Instantly, Luigi's heart race increased, as if he sensed something horrid about the portrait. Luigi thought, _'But what?'_ After taking down the possessor ghost, the green clad ghost hunter got the Dark Moon Piece and was sent back to the Bunker. Elvin cleaned the Dark Moon piece as more of the fog lifted, revealing the Secret Mine. Luigi's DS rang, showing that Mario was calling him.

Luigi greeted, "Hello?"

Mario stated, "Hey Weegie. Any luck in your ghost hunting?"

Luigi replied, "Yeah, Malleo. But there's something I want you to check out when you get here."

Mario asked, "What is it?"

Luigi answered, "Some security images that I want to double check. I'll be going out to the Secret Mine soon, which is in a frozen tundra. When you do come, bring all of the snow gear...and make sure that I can have some..."

Mario chuckled as he stated, "Deal, see you soon."

With that, Mario hung up as Luigi headed out to the Secret Mine. Poor Luigi shivered while he climbed through the snow. Even though he knew that Violet wouldn't have a problem with this terrain, Luigi was. The green clad ghost hunter groaned as he walked. He really wished Mario would hurry up...

* * *

_AK1028: This chapter covers the missions: C-3, C-4, C-5, C-6, and the start of D-1. Mario is gonna be tagging along but that's all he's gonna do! Find out what's gonna happen next with the next chapter! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	6. Chapter 6

A voice called, "Weegie!"

Luigi spun around and saw Mario coming up to him, wearing a red winter coat, a pair of dark red winter boots, red gloves, and a red scarf wrapped around his neck. Mario held out a green winter coat, a pair of dark green winter boots, green gloves, and a green scarf.

The green clad ghost hunter smiled and said, "Thank you, Malleo! Great timing!"

Mario commented, "Glad I could help you, baby bro."

With that, Mario helped Luigi scramble into the winter gear. Luigi breathed a sigh of relief, feeling a lot warmer.

Luigi stated, "I'm glad you're here, big bro. I needed the warm stuff."

Mario replied, "Welcome, there's no need for you to catch a cold out here."

Luigi smiled as the two brothers investigated the house and saw no Toad in the Chalet. Luigi dealt with the ghosts as Mario followed carefully behind. Mario had to admit that Luigi was acting rather differently. He had been acting that way since the Mr. L incident. After helping the Toad (Harry) out his painting, the Manfredi brothers were pixelated back to the Bunker. Harry didn't remember much like the other Toads but he also had an image.

As promised, Mario took a look at the image. There were ghost trapped in red crystals, Boos everywhere, two Boos holding the painting, and a shadow. The red clad plumber shivered and thought, _'No, it couldn't be...'_ After Luigi defeated the more powerful ghosts, he returned to the Bunker, looking achy. His older brother looked up at him and saw the tiredness in his eyes. Elvin noticed it too and suggested for Mario to take the next mission while he rested.

Luigi refused, saying that he had a headache and went for the bathroom. Mario couldn't help but wonder what was going on with Luigi, there was defeating something wrong. Luigi went back out the Secret Mine to head across the chasm to get to the Dark Moon piece. Mario was impressed with Luigi's bravery, it was different seeing him in the field then stuck as a painting. Mario went to check on a few leads as Luigi battled with the possessor ghost.

Mario returned at the same time as Luigi did. While Luigi came up with the Dark Moon piece, Mario came up empty handed. Luigi sighed sadly as Elvin cleaned off the Dark Moon piece, revealing the last mansion: the Treacherous Mansion. Luigi gulped, he had a bad feeling. Things were all coming down to this and soon the Dark Moon would be restored. Mario, upon seeing the final mansion, shivered. Luigi was surprised as he turned to Mario, a bit worried.

Luigi took off all of his snow gear, got some hot chocolate, and rested a bit. Mario covered Luigi up with the blanket and was staring at the Poltergust 5000. Mario was considering of taking it and going to Treacherous Mansion himself. But the red clad plumber decided against it. This was Luigi's mission and he was going to let Luigi see it through. Finally up from his nap, Luigi stretched as Elvin turned to him and Mario (who was already there).

Elvin stated, "Luigi, Mario. The final Dark Moon piece appears to be located here, in the Treacherous Mansion. But I'm reading the highest levels of paranormal activity ever recorded...in the history of forever. No paranormal researcher worth their salt would go near the place. Yep, going in there is an absolutely terrible idea...for me. You, on the other hand... Well, you don't have a choice! You're the only one who can recover the final Dark Moon piece."

Luigi groaned out of annoyance as Mario busted up laughing. As Elvin pixelated Luigi in (after giving Luigi the front door key), the green clad ghost hunter almost lost his hat and almost fell over the edge. Mario gasped and was about to ask Elvin to pixelated in, Luigi recovered in time. Mario and Luigi both breathed a sigh of relief. After Luigi got the mansion, he was about to put in the front door key but something forced him down.

The green clad ghost hunter looked up and was eye-to-eye with Polterpup.

Mario asked, "What the hell?"

Elvin commented, "Oh no, not the doggone dog again!"

Polterpup took the front door key, swallowed it, and ran off. Luigi was the one to groan now.

Luigi groaned, "Bad doggie!"

With that, Luigi started to chase after Polterpup. Along the way, the green clad ghost hunter ran into a whole bunch of powerful Greenies and Slammers. Luigi even went through a maze, getting a little lost but eventually found his way out. Two Greenies even brought a knight to life, reminding Luigi of that movie called Toadstein. After capturing Polterpup in the dungeon, Elvin pixelated Luigi back to the Bunker. Mario greeted Luigi back with a brotherly hug.

Luigi returned it, pulling Mario close. Mario noticed this and got a bit worried. Luigi didn't seem much like himself after catching Polterpup. Mario rubbed his baby brother's back soothingly.

Mario stated, "Your doggy friend will be okay, Weegie."

Luigi replied, "Hope so, Malleo."

As Elvin put Polterpup down into the Vault, the ghost researcher told Luigi about the Toad assistant. Luigi agreed to go as soon as he got some food in his stomach. Elvin couldn't agree more as Mario made the Manfredi world-famous spaghetti. After getting something in his stomach, Luigi went back into the mansion and saved two Toads: (Ivan and Jacob). However, Elvin forgot there were two Toads in the mansion and bopped Jacob in the nose.

The two of them even brought back another security image. In the far left corner, the same two Boos that were carrying the portrait had the bag down a bit further and that's when the three heroes saw something horrid. Violet...was in the painting...and all of the sudden, King Boo was in the image. He laughed evilly as the screen went dark...

* * *

_AK1028: This chapter covers the rest of D-1, D-2, D-3, D-4, E-1, and E-2. Just as a side note; Mario, Luigi, and Violet are all 21 meaning that 3 years have passed since the first mansion incident. And Toadstein is a pun to Frankenstein. How will Luigi react to this news that Violet is trapped in a painting? Can he save her and stop King Boo? Find out next time! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	7. Chapter 7

"No, no, no! This can't be happening! No, for the love of God, she can't be a freaking prisoner in a painting, especially to King Boo!"

Luigi had been raving about this for awhile, ever since the image that Ivan and Jacob brought back to the Bunker revealed that Violet was a painting and in the possession of King Boo. Luigi was a complete basket case, blaming himself for everything that happened to Violet...and Mario from the first mansion incident and beyond. The green clad ghost hunter went outside for air, not feeling well at all. Mario couldn't help but feel worried.

Elvin commented, "Mario, I usually don't go meddling into family affairs but Luigi looks up to you and wants to be a hero like you. However, he's tired of being in your shadow. He loves Violet and he feels like anything bad happens to you or Violet, it is his fault. This couldn't be farther from the truth. You need to talk to him, Mario."

Mario nodded and stated, "I will, Elvin."

With that, Mario headed outside to find his baby brother. But what he found instead was a very powerful (and very angry) Mr. L. Mr. L's hands crackled of green electricity as he snarled at Mario. Mario gulped, he wasn't expecting Luigi to have a _'Mr. L'_ episode. On top of that, he looked mean and nasty.

Mr. L commented, **"Well, well. Sir-jumps-a-lot. Come to steal the glory from me?"**

Mario replied, "I'm not here to steal any glory. I'm here to stop you. This isn't you, Luigi. You love Violet too much to harm anyone."

Mr. L hissed, **"Don't you dare call me that name! I am the Green Thunder, sir-jumps-a-lot. Remember it. Have at you!"**

As he said that, the bandit went into battle and ran towards Mario. The red clad plumber quickly tried to pin Mr. L down to the ground. However, Mr. L was a bit faster as he jumped out of the way. Mr. L fired a thunderbolt towards the hero of Mushroom Kingdom and Mario quickly dodged it as he saw the Poltergest 5000 there. Apparently, Luigi had taken it off before turning into Mr. L. Seeing the Poltergest 5000, Mario put it on and charged up the Stroboscope.

Mr. L was about to lunge at Mario again but then Mario poked out of his hiding place.

The red clad plumber stated, "Say hello to my bright friend."

With that said, Mario flashed Mr. L with the Stroboscope, making the bandit collapse to the ground. In an instant, he changed from Mr. L to Luigi. Mario gapped for air as Luigi came to. That's when he saw Mario with the Poltergest 5000 on his back. Luigi sat up as he groaned.

Luigi asked, "What happened, Malleo?"

Mario explained, "I'll explain later, Weegie. Right now, get packing. You have a train to catch."

After getting ready for his mission, Elvin pixelated Luigi into the mansion. Mario went with Luigi this time, a tad worried about his baby brother. As the two went through some of the exhibits, Mario was surprised on how well Luigi handled himself in the mission. Mario took the Dual Scream for Luigi as they arrived in the Study. Luigi saw a book out of the bookshelf and Mario put it in. However, it came back out again. Luigi and Mario stepped back, surprised.

Luigi questioned, "D-d-do you think there's a ghost?"

Mario answered, "Only one way to find out."

As soon as Mario had said that, Luigi took a peek through the bookshelf and out came out a Strong Poltergeist. And the Strong Poltergeist took the book that they needed to get to the Train Exhibit. The Manfredi brothers chased after the Strong Poltergeist all the way to the Space Exhibit. After defeating the Strong Poltergeist, the Manfredi brothers went back to the Study and opened it the Train Exhibit. The two brothers looked through the miniature of a train.

That's when they saw a bunch of Boos and Violet's painting. One of the Boos came up to the glass and laughed manically. Luigi instantly got frightened as Mario was a bit braver...but not by much. Luigi could tell that his older brother was shaking in fear. Luigi was surprised as Elvin pixelated the twin brothers back to the Bunker. The green clad ghost hunter sighed sadly as Mario felt bad that they couldn't go into the miniature to save Violet.

Elvin commented to Luigi, "Chin up, young feller. Don't worry, we'll get Violet back. Although, her portrait would fetch a pretty price at an art auction. Just kidding, my boy!"

Mario thought, _'How does Weegie stand with Elvin?'_ With the ghosts now down in the Vault; Elvin, Luigi, and Mario planned an ambush maneuver to overtake King Boo. However, Big Boo was there instead. Luigi was able to defeat him, using the train to divide Big Boo and then put the Boos into the compartments of the train. This was proof that King Boo was onto their plans. Elvin did some typing on the Parascope and on his computer.

Mario stated, "Luigi, you did have a _'Mr. L'_ episode before."

Luigi looked puzzled and questioned, "I did?"

Mario nodded and answered, "Yes, you did. You were so upset with yourself with Violet being in King Boo's clutches that you turned into that freak and almost killed me."

Luigi stepped back in terror as he stammered, "I-I didn't mean to, Malleo..."

Mario responded, "I know you did but you need to figure out how to control that anger before he takes you over completely."

The green clad ghost hunter nodded as Elvin pixelated Luigi into the mansion once more, to investigate the Terrace, since a paranormal porthole was there. Mario waited in the Bunker with the ghost researcher and when Luigi got to the Terrance, King Boo opened the porthole. The master of illusions then went through it and when Luigi was about to do the same, ghosts started to come out of it.

Elvin yelled, "CRIMINY!"

Mario questioned, "What's going on, professor?! What the hell is happening?!"

Elvin called Luigi on the Dual Scream and explained to them, "The paranormal levels just went through the roof! This is really serious, you two. The porthole will have to wait. Mario, start tracking the ghosts on my computer. Luigi, you start catching them with the Poltergest 5000! If we don't reduce the paranormality, our dimension could collapse on itself!"

* * *

_AK1028: This chapter covers the missions: E-3, E-4, and the start of E-5. This is getting good! Can Luigi capture all of the ghosts before it is too late? There's only one way to find out! You stayed tuned! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	8. Chapter 8

Luigi was going at a rather fast pace throughout Treacherous Mansion, his heart pounding in his ears. After capturing the Boo in the Aviation Room, the green clad ghost hunter was now running from room to room. He went to the Nautical Room first and took down a few regular and powerful Slammers. Next, Luigi ran over to the Space Exhibit, using the transport gates. There, he took down a few regular and powerful Greenies. Mario kept tracking the ghosts.

The red clad plumber commented, groaning, "Mamma mia, this is paranormal chaos!"

The ghost researcher stated, "I know, Mario, but we have to do this to help Luigi!"

The green clad ghost hunter yelled into the DS, freaking out, "And now is a good time to tell me where to go next!"

Mario checked out the Parascope then the computer and finally replied, "The Ice Age Exhibit is a good idea!"

Luigi nodded as he ran over to the frozen exhibit. After taking care of some powerful Sneakers, Luigi went over to the Jungle Exhibit. It was there he took out a powerful Gobber. Luigi then went to the Ancient Exhibit where he took some mummies (powerful Greenies in tissue paper). Elvin quickly typed on the computer and reported that the younger Manfredi brother should go to the Dark Age Exhibit. Luigi did just that and took out more powerful Greenies.

After hitting the kitchen (taking out powerful Hiders), Luigi went to the bathroom (taking out Creepers), then he ran to back to the Terrace. Both Mario and Elvin got a strong signal from the Terrance. So Luigi went there to check it out. And that's when Luigi captured a whole lot of ghosts. Finally, the paranormal levels went down and things were calmer. Mario breathed a sigh of relief as did Luigi. Elvin pixelated Luigi back to the Bunker as quick as he could.

Elvin commented, "Phew! I didn't think you would make it, Luigi! But with Mario and my help, you were able to defeat all of those ghosts that came out of that porthole! That may have been your toughest challenge so far. Great job capturing those ghosts."

Luigi stated, panting a bit and smiling, "T-thanks Elvin."

Mario went into the kitchen and got Luigi some water as the Poltergust 5000 was emptied. Luigi chugged down the water as Mario chuckled.

The hero of Mushroom Kingdom replied, "Guess that was harder than what it looked like on the monitor."

The green clad ghost hunter responded, "Violet's worth it."

Elvin typed on his computer and told them, "Well, I do have good news. The paranormal porthole is still open! As soon as you get some more water and food into you, we'll send you out Luigi."

Luigi said, "Thanks professor."

Mario placed his hand on Luigi's shoulder and told his baby brother, "You'll get her back, Weegie."

Elvin explained, "This is it, boys. It all comes down to this. All paths seem to be pointing to the porthole on the Terrace. The Parascope can't find the Dark Moon piece anywhere. There's no place left for it to be. And the same goes for King Boo... He must be beyond the porthole, still furious that you captured all the ghosts he sent through it! And last but not least, your girlfriend, Violet! She's got to be through there too, still in her portrait!"

Luigi responded, "Not if I have anything to say about it."

Elvin nodded as he stated, "I know you want your Violet back. She was rather helpful to you during the first mansion incident. You two are an amazing team, just like you and your brother. So, as I said, this is the moment of truth. And no matter what happens; I just wanted to thank you, Violet, and Mario for everything. I'm proud of you, my boy."

At this point, Luigi had tears in his eyes. Mario was stunned about Elvin's speech but smiled at his baby brother. He did deserve all of the glory, he was a great ghost hunter and hero, no matter what anyone said about Luigi. Luigi was brave enough to face his fears to save - not only himself but Violet as well. Mario was interested to see what was going to play out in the battle against King Boo. Elvin was too but he had all the faith in the world in Luigi.

Mario said to Luigi, "You got this, baby bro."

Luigi replied, in Italian, "Grazie, grande fratello." **[1]**

Mario smiled as Elvin pixelated Luigi to the Terrace. Luigi looked at the porthole and thought, _'I'm coming, Vi. I promise that I won't let you down.' _As soon as Luigi thought that, he started to get sucked in by a strong wind. Mario watched, his heart pounding in his chest. He didn't know what to expect with this porthole. Once the younger Manfredi twin brother got to a mysterious point, it was like a room from out of the haunted mansion from three years ago.

Except it had four suits of armor and one of them was holding the Dark Moon piece. Luigi tried to grab it but was blown away by a possessor ghost. The spirit then split into two and possessed two suits of armor. Luigi trapped the two knights of armor on the same rug, forcing the ghost out of the suits by pulling the rug from underneath them. Luigi caught him once but then he broke free and split into three. The possessor ghost then possessed three suits of armor.

Luigi did the same thing again, trapping them all on the same rug and then forcing the possessor ghost out of the suits. Luigi watched in absolute horror when the possessor ghost possessed a giant suit of armor. Mario gapped at the sight as Elvin turned white as a ghost. The knight started to stop down on Luigi but luckily, the green clad ghost hunter quickly stumbled out of the way. Mario breathed a sigh of relief, knowing that it was temporary.

Luigi looked up at the giant suit of armor and thought, _'I'm gonna need a larger rug...'_

Mario mumbled, mostly to himself, "Time to stop the knightmare."

Luigi tried multiple times to put the two feet on two rugs at the same time. Elvin thought, _'Come on. You can do it!'_ After awhile, Luigi captured the possessor ghost and got the last Dark Moon piece. Mario celebrated from the victory as Elvin pixelated Luigi back to the Bunker... But the only thing that arrived back...was the Dark Moon piece. The ghost researcher and the hero Mushroom Kingdom exchanged uneasy and scared looks. Luigi...was gone!

* * *

**Italian Translation:**

**[1]: Thanks, big bro.**

* * *

_AK1028: This chapter covers the end of E-5 and E-6. What has happened to Luigi? Is he still alive? There's only one way to find out! Stay tuned for chapter 9! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	9. Chapter 9

_Luigi's POV_

My mind was a blank. What was going on...? I felt some water falling down my forehead. I groaned as my eyes opened...or at least I thought I did. Apparently, I was in darkness. But how could that be? Didn't I just defeat that possessor ghost? I quickly checked my pocket and saw that the last Dark Moon piece...was gone. Wait, where did that go? Come to think of it, where the hell was I? I rubbed my forehead and brought my gloved hand to my eyes.

The glove had a few red patches on it. Damn, I was bleeding...and this time, it wasn't because of my knife. I patched myself up the best I could, considering I couldn't see all that well. I took out the Stroboscope and looked around. The ground was made out of purple blocks and the rest was in darkness. I shivered as I heard some evil cackling. I knew that evil laughter anywhere. I continued to shiver as windows appeared and a shadow was going by them.

The shadow...was of King Boo. I followed the shadow until I got so dizzy that I fell and landed on my butt. When the windows disappeared, I took off my hat to wipe my forehead which was filled with sweat of fear and some of my own blood, giving a blood stain to my other glove. I placed my hat back on my head and that's when I saw something that my heart stop cold. There, right in front of me, was Violet's portrait.

I mumbled, "Vi..."

I was about to take the painting and run but it vanished instantly as King Boo appeared out of nowhere. My heart skipped a beat out of fear. He looked at me with pure rage, anger, and pretty much any evil emotion I can think of.

King Boo raged, "Mwahahahaha! Now what do we have here? Why, if it isn't my old pal Luigi? Or is it Baby Luigi? I can't tell the difference. Hey, remember when you and Violet trapped me in that painting for eternity? Good times. But guess what? I GOT OUT! And now I'm panting the town red!"

Luigi stammered, "S-s-s-so that means..."

King Boo explained, "Yes, it was I who broke the Dark Moon! This power-enchasing jeweled crown of mine made it easy. And now that all the ghosts of Evershade Valley are under my control...it's time to take my rightful place as the supreme ruler of your world! You, your girlfriend, your brother, that annoying scientist, and all your friends will look great hanging from the wall of my throne room!"

With that, he laughed evilly as the gem on top of his crown started to glow and spark of electricity. The wind picked up as I hung on for dear life. Suddenly, there was a purple electric fence around us and we were floating in a dimension. I gulped as I thought, _'Here I go...'_

* * *

The battle started out with King Boo slamming down on the ground. Luigi quickly got out of the way of a few spiked balls. That's when Luigi got an idea. After flashing his flashlight a few times, King Boo evilly smirked. Luigi had no idea how to defeat him. That couldn't have been further from the truth. Luigi knew exactly what he was doing. King Boo slammed on the ground and threw the spiked balls into the air. Luigi studied the ground and saw incoming shadows.

Luigi smirked and shined his flashlight on King Boo as one of the spiked balls hit him on the head. Luigi was slightly hurt on his right leg but not that badly. That's when Luigi started to suck up the master of illusions. Just when King Boo looked like he was caught, he came out of the Poltergest 5000. _'Damn it,'_ Luigi thought. The master of illusions slammed down on the ground, making the platform that Luigi was standing on smaller.

Suddenly, there was a window and Luigi went through it. He found himself in a mansion like setting and King Boo was rolling right towards him. Luigi ran off as fast as he could. But King Boo was right behind Luigi. Eventually, Luigi got out of the mansion like setting. And the battle continued like for a while. After awhile, the master of illusions was getting tired and losing some of his power. The green clad ghost hunter was the same way.

Following Mario's advise, Luigi was controlling his anger rather well. Luigi panted as he saw his green electricity sparking. The green clad ghost hunter was considering over-powering King Boo to free Violet. However, Luigi decided against it and went for broke. King Boo was captured with a matter of minutes, giving Luigi the victory...and the much needed confidence boost. The only thing that remained of King Boo...was his power-enchasing gem.

Luigi celebrated, dancing all around with the gem in his hand. It was all over and he was glad that it was. Suddenly, the green clad ghost hunter was sent out of the illusion and back to the Terrace of the Treacherous Mansion. There was Violet's portrait as Luigi instantly ran over it, even though he was still hurt. Suddenly, Elvin was pixelated in with Mario. Elvin instructed Luigi to shine the Dark-Light onto the painting so Violet could be freed from her prison.

The green clad ghost hunter nodded and shone the Dark-Light device on the painting. Instantly, Violet was out as she looked up and saw Luigi. Her eyes widened as she smiled wide and hugged him tightly.

Violet gushed, "Weegie, you did it! You saved me!"

Luigi was so stunned that he returned the hug from Violet as the Toads were the next to be pixelated in. All of the Toads assistants were holding a piece of the Dark Moon. Luigi went over to them with the last piece from Henry as the Dark Moon re-assembled magically. Mario, Elvin, Violet, and Luigi all watched as they saw the Dark Moon float into the sky. It then created a pulse, making all of the ghosts friendly again. Elvin let go of the ghosts with this done.

The ghosts celebrated with the Toads, Mario, and Elvin. Luigi and Violet were watching in awe. Both of their fear of ghosts were long gone as Polterpup came over to the couple, whining. Obliviously, the ghost pup felt bad for all the things that he did to Luigi while the Dark Moon was broken. Luigi waved at Polterpup.

He said, "Hey, doggie."

Polterpup jumped on Luigi and licked his face. Violet laughed as Polterpup did the same to her. This time, Luigi laughed as the ghosts took their picture, which Luigi and Violet saved as a memento. The couple cuddled onto the couch as Polterpup licked both of their faces. Luigi and Violet both laughed as they _'cuddled'_ with their ghost pup. In an instant, the couple and the ghost pup were asleep.

* * *

_AK1028: Things might be over with the story but we still have a few loose ends to tie off before we end this story all together! For right now, please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	10. Chapter 10

One afternoon after the Dark Moon incident, Mario told the kingdom of Luigi's sole victory. The kingdom wanted to thank Luigi for his bravery for helping Elvin, saving their world, and freeing Violet. However, Luigi was focused on something else. Or rather, someone else. Luigi wanted to make sure that Violet was indeed alright. Toadsworth, the Toads of Mushroom Kingdom, Princess Peach, and Princess Daisy all understood.

Dr. Toadley went over to Mario and commented, "Worried about Violet? You should be. Will she be okay? In time, she will be. But the question here is, are you okay? And the answer is a very big no. You are not okay. "

Mario sighed as he answered, "I'm just worried about Luigi. He couldn't control his anger and turned into Mr. L when he learned that Violet was in the clutches of King Boo. I knew Luigi was feeling guilty but I couldn't - really I didn't want - to do anything because I knew it wouldn't help Luigi in the long run."

Dr. Toadley stated, "Well, that was a wise decision. That helped Luigi and Violet in the long run. Let them talk it over for a bit and then we'll have the party. It'll take a while for all of the frustration be truly gone from our kingdom. And we have to accept that."

Mario replied, "And I do."

* * *

Back in Boo Woods, Luigi and Violet were sitting on the couch, watching television. Polterpup was sitting at their feet, panting and watching its masters curiously. He had to admit that these humans were fun playmates and great friends. Violet was laying her head on Luigi's right shoulder. Luigi held Violet close to him, stroking some of her hair. Violet smiled warmly, feeling the radiating heat and love from Luigi.

Violet looked up at her boyfriend and asked, "Wondering what happened?"

Luigi looked down at his girlfriend and answered, "The question had crossed my mind."

Violet explained, "I was brushing my hair in the bathroom and there was something white in the mirror. I perked up as I turned around. When there was nothing there, I put my hair brush down and placed my hat on my head. There was another flash of white as I heard an evil cackle. I shivered as I knew that evil cackle like I knew my own name. But there was just no way...or so I thought. I fixed my blouse as something white appeared in front of me...King Boo..."

At that point, Violet was shivering out of pure and utter fear. Luigi came over to her and hugged her tightly. Violet returned it as she started to cry. Luigi rocked Violet back and forth gently.

Luigi whispered, in Italian, "Sono qui, mia dolce. Sei al sicuro adesso." **[1]**

The purple clad ice wielder sniffled as she looked up at the green clad ghost hunter. He gave her a soft smile but Violet could tell that Luigi felt guilty. Violet kissed his cheek gently, making Luigi smile a bit.

Violet stated, "It wasn't your fault that this happened, Weegie. King Boo could've came back for revenge anyhow."

Luigi looked at her and questioned, "Think so, Vi?"

Violet nodded and answered, "Yes, I do. And Mario told me that you had a _'Mr. L'_ episode when you learned I was in his ghostly clutches."

Luigi sighed as he confessed, "I let my anger get to me. Malleo advised me to keep my anger in check, which I did during the final fight. So if I continue to do that, there should be no need to worry about Mr. L."

Violet stated, "Well, that's good news. Keep improving and you'll be okay."

Luigi smiled as he replied, "Thanks, Violet."

As soon as the words came out of his mouth, Luigi instantly French kissed Violet. Violet returned it, wrapping her arms around Luigi's neck. Luigi's wrapped his arms around Violet's waist as the two of them made out on the couch. After a little bit, Violet took off Luigi's hat and she ran her fingers through his hair. Luigi moaned from the back of his neck as he took off Violet's hat. He ran his fingers through her soft hair, making her moan softly.

Violet's hands slid down her hands down Luigi's strong chest. Luigi moaned more from the back of his neck. _'Oh how I love her,'_ Luigi thought. _'Oh how I love him,'_ Violet thought. The two got a bit imitate with their making out. Violet played with the buttons on Luigi's overalls, taking them off by accident, revealing Luigi's green stripped boxers. Luigi moaned a little in their kiss as Violet took off Luigi's green shirt and broke the kiss to see her boyfriend beneath her.

Luigi was rather strong underneath his clothes, having muscles on his chest and arms. However, that's when Violet saw the scars on Luigi's skin. She instantly got worried.

Violet asked, "Luigi, what the hell happened?"

Luigi sighed and answered, "You were gone and I didn't know why, Violet. So I punished myself. But now your safe and sound, my love. And that will never happen again, I promise. And this is proof that I will keep my promise."

Upon saying that, Luigi laid Violet down on the couch and started French kissing her again. Violet returned it, pulling Luigi close. Luigi's hands slid pass Violet's breasts, making her moan a little in their kiss. Luigi played with the hem of her skirt, taking it off by accident, revealing her purple panties. Luigi's hands went up into her shirt and he instantly pulled it over her head. Luigi was the one to break the kiss this time and saw Violet's purple laced bra.

Luigi and Violet instantly blushed as they panted a bit from their make out session. Luigi placed his hand on Violet's right cheek, caressing it with love and tender care.

Violet questioned, "Weegie, are we going too far this time?"

Luigi explained, "It's time, Vi. We're not going far at all. I love seeing you like this, you look even more gorgeous."

Violet blushed more if that was at all possible as she asked, "You think I look gorgeous?"

Luigi leaned into her face and breathed, "Defiantly."

With that, the two of them started to make out yet again for the rest of the night...under the Dark Moon.

* * *

**Italian Translation:**

**[1]: I'm here, my sweet. You are safe now.**

* * *

_AK1028: I do plan to make a M rated story in the future for Luigi and Violet, following this timeline. But for now, this story has ended on a hot note for our favorite green clad plumber as he has his girlfriend back. Now to set the record completely straight, even though I do love this pairing of Luigi/Violet, it is not in the games themselves. In that spirit, I do still sport Luigi/Daisy. Anyhow, please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


End file.
